


Railed

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Filthy little Weasel wants to play, does he?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Railed

Draco rammed Ron up against the desk, yanking down his trousers and pants. "Filthy little Weasel wants to play, does he?"

"Bugger off, Ferret," Ron gritted.

"I think that's just what I intend to do." Draco smirked as he freed his cock from the restraint of his trousers. With only a spit slicked finger, Draco barely stretched Ron before thrusting into him. Ron, of course, could hardly tell the difference.

Ron grunted as Draco thrust into him, and thought he was nearly rid of the ferret when Harry sidled up behind him, pushing the both of them onto the table. "Sorry, Ron," Harry said, before snarling in Draco's ear. "Can't manage to keep your hands to yourself, can you Malfoy?"

"Shove off, Potter, this isn't any of your business."

"Oh, I believe it is."

Ron groaned low in his throat as Harry thrust into Draco, who in turn thrust into him. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever and Ron resolved to get back at Harry for making his discomfort even worse.


End file.
